Apple Season
by Sonicexpertfan13
Summary: Applejacks story. She treats ponies as slaves. .Like a horrible real life person. (Not saying) She needs to hurry up with her apples. But all the ponies don't want to. Applejack is tired of being a nice pony. T for Gore and Blood.
1. Chapter 1: Applejacks mistakes

Apple Season.

Applejack drew her hind legs out to hit the tree._Surrounded by nightmares._ She thought. Its Apple bucking season! I need to get this done fast. But I didn't have to do it like that. 5 Months ago she done something she can't forget. _The time Apple season came..._

_5 Months ago..._

Big Mac was kicking down trees with Apple bloom. Apple bloom whined. "This is taking FOREVER!" Big Mac nodded. "Eeyup." Applejack watched. "We' all never get done.. We need more help.." Apple bloom stopped and heaved a sigh. "Yeah but nopony wants to help. All they want to do is what they do." Applejack eyes darkened. "Well, maybe we need to _make _them help." Apple bloom's head tilted. Big Mac stepped forward. "How'd you reckon we do that?" Applejack ran out to the main village of twilights cottage. "Everyone! We need your help with the apples!" Everyone stopped. And laughed. Applejack stood. "Did ya'll hear me! I said I NEED HELP!" Twilight, eyes wide, looked at her with surprised glare. "A-Applejack?!" Applejack leaned forward. "WHAT? I AM SICK OF ALL YOU SELFISH PONIES! I WILL TEAR YOU ALL EAR TO HOOVE IF YOU DON'T HELP!" Apple bloom glared at all the ponies. "Ya'll heard her!" All the ponies followed Applejack to her barn for work. Applejack yelled commands. If anypony didn't listen... WHIP! "Ow! I'm sorry!" Scootaloo said. "Well?! Did you think I was joking! Get back to work! Or next is the Flank Shredder." Scootaloo went right back to work. Ah yes. The horrifying Flank Shredder was a grinder that tore ponies skins off. They tore them off and put them on apples. Ponies thought it was a special ingredient. Scootaloo looked around. She crouched down and began to sneak off. "And where do you think your going?!"


	2. Chapter 2: Scootaloo meets her friends

Scootaloo wiped around. "Please, Applejack, don't hurt me! I need to go see Rainbow Dash!" Applejack put her nose to hers. "Why? Because you want her to save you because ya'll to weak?" Scootaloo felt her green eyes burn through her soul. Applejack grabbed by the skin of her neck. She threw her in a cell with Sweetie Bell in it. "Get in there! I'll be right back, I need to get "IT" for ya'll two." She slammed the door. Scootaloo cried at the sound of screams next to her cell. She pushed against Sweetie Bell. Blood cover the bars next to her cell. They looked at each other thinking the same thing and looked. _Its Rainbow Dash! _Blood welled from her hind leg. Rainbow Dash was lying there against the corner. Her leg was bent the wrong way. Like something broke the bone. Rainbow Dash's eyes were closed with some fur ripped off under her eye. Rainbow was sleeping. She was mumbling, She's going to kill me... Scootaloo banged her hooves against the wall to wake her. "AH!" "Shh! Rainbow Dash, it's me! Scootaloo!" Rainbow Dash's eyes shot open. "Scootaloo! Why are you here?" Scootaloo looked down. Sweetie Bell talked for her. "We both wanted to try to look for you. But Applejack got us first.." Rainbow Dash stared at the door, like something was freaking her. "I-I was right about to get shredded by that "Thing" She pointed to the flesh under her eye. "I kicked her in the stomach with my back hooves, then she. Has my wing. She chopped it off." She turned around. A gap was were her other wing was supposed to be. The bone was cut. Her other wing was open. "If your wondering why my wings open, well I can't close it.." Scootaloo wanted to dig her nose in her sisters fur. "Rainbow Dash, please...Who's next to your cell?" Rainbow Dash got up and made whimpering noises, in pain. "Fluttershy!" Fluttershy was covering her eyes with her hooves. She cried with little noise. "I-I don't want to be here...Rainbow Dash?" Fluttershy got up. She slammed herself against the wall. "Get...ME OUT OF HERE!" She yelled with tears dripping in her fur. "Fluttershy! Calm down!" Rainbow Dash yelled back to her. Applejack slammed open the door. Rainbow Dash went against the wall, so she couldn't see her talking to Fluttershy. "So Fluttershy, you want to get out? Huh?" She bit into her wing and dragged her out the door. "HELP! RAINBOW DASH! PINKIE PIE!" She yelled in pain. Pinkie pie got up and saw Rainbow Dash hit her hooves again on the door. "Rainbow Dash its you!" Her ear ripped a little. "This isn't right! We need to get tout of here!" Then all of a sudden the doors blew open. A dark figure with a unicorn horn glowing blue stood at the door. Rainbow Dash squinted. "Oh no! Don't hurt me!"


	3. Chapter 3: The Fluttershy plan

"OH, WONDERFUL! MY WHITE PELT IS NOW DIRTY! Well? Come on! We need to get you guys out of here.." Scootaloo then remembered Fluttershy. "How about Fluttershy?" Rarity stopped her horn from glowing "What about her darling?" Scootaloo could see that she didn't know what she was talking about. Its too late now..Or maybe not.. "Fluttershy got taken by AppleJack." Rarity sighed. "How long ago?" Scootaloo thought and turned to Sweetie Bell. Sweetie Bell shrugged. Rainbow Dash got quickly up. "3 minutes ago." Rarity turned to look outside. "Lets go! We still have time!" _Hopefully..._Scootaloo thought.

Fluttershy:

Fluttershy let out whines when AppleJack tugged her mouth harder on her wing. "Shut the hay up!" Fluttershy whimpered. "But I didn't do anything..." AppleJack tugged painfully hard on her pale yellow wing. "I SAID SHUT THE HAY UP!" She threw Fluttershy on and bed. She put straps around her so she couldn't move. AppleJack grabbed an apple with blue sugars on it. "Eat it.." AppleJack said calmly. Fluttershy's pink eyes darted side by side. Seeing pony skins hammered to the walls. The blood was fresh splatted all over the colors on the pelt. "But...Why is there blue sprinkles on the apple? I like plain ones...If you don't...Mind.. AppleJack slammed the apple in her mouth. "Guess who that was!?" Fluttershy couldn't say anything with the whole apple in her mouth. Fluttershy tried to slice her teeth into the apple..But it didn't work. _Pinkie, Rainbow Dash, where are you guys?.. _"That was.." AppleJack put a cape on and a witches hat on. "The Great And POWERFUL! Trixie!" Fluttershy's eyes grew wide. _I'm eating Trixie?! _She got really angry then bit the apple. She spit the apple in AppleJacks face and tugged free. She kicked her free hooves out and slammed AppleJack into the shredder behind her. Before AppleJack hit it. AppleJack twisted around and fell face first into the shredder. Fluttershy gasped. What have I done!? She screamed in her mind. AppleJack twisted back around. Her face was horrifying. Her skin on her head was oozing down her skull and showed her bones peeking under it. Her eyes red with anger, and her mouth in a horrifying grin. Fluttershy almost screamed out loud. AppleJack went to get the stapler and stapled her face in place. "YOU! LOOK WHAT YOU DID! I'LL GRIND YOU INTO PONY MEAT!" Fluttershy sat up quickly and flew out. She saw infront of her a pony with light blue wings, and glowing yellow eyes. _No! It can't be!_


	4. Chapter 4: Twilight's last breath

AppleJack threw a book at my face. "Read this. It needs to have were a good knife is." Twilight looked up. "Why not read a map?"

AppleJack's stomach was wrapped with a cloth with blood soaking through it. Fluttershy kicked her there. AppleJacks face was disgusting and Twilight hated to look at it. "TRYING TO BE A SMART ALEC HUH?" Twilight shook her head. "No! Not at all ma'am. I was just wondering.." AppleJack opened the book. "READ!" Twilight sat reading for the whole night. When it was 12:00 a.m. Her eyes had bags under them and she threw her self on the bed and closed her eyes.

Her dream was horrible. Dead ponies were piled up with AppleJack on top. Blood instead of water flooding throught the bodies. Twilight didn't want to see anymore and whipped around. A demon pony was staring her through a mirror. "Hello." It said with a demonic voice. "I'm Twilight Sparkle. Wanna play?" Twilight screamed and woke up.

"AH! I CAN'T DO THIS! I'M GOING CRAZZZY!" She ran out the door and fell on the ground tripping off of something. She saw a skeleton of a tiny creature. "SPIKE!" Tears flooded her eyes. "Spike! APPLEJACK! YOU MONSTER!" She turned looking at the sun. She slammed the door in her room. And then shadows filled her eyes. And she couldn't see anymore.

AppleJack opened the door and went to check on Twilight. She opened her room and gasped. Twilight was tied to a rope of her ceiling fan. The rope in a neat knot around her neck. AppleJack gasped. I made her kill herself..."Whats happening to me.." She said to herself out loud.


	5. Chapter 5: Cutie MarkStare?

"Run, Run!" Rainbow Dash said. Pinkie pie for once had a serious face on, and Scootaloo was flying with Sweetie Bell trying to catch up. Rarity was complaining about how dirty her coat was. "I just got this groomed yesterday!" She complained. They were all teaming up to get out of pony slavery. "LOOK! Its a SUPER! DUPER! WALL!" Said Pinkie Pie. They all skidded and Pinkie was right. It was a super duper wall. He reached the clouds. "HOW IN THE HAY DID THEY BUILD IT SOOOO BIG!" Said Sweetie Bell. Rainbow Dash they said looking at the wall still. "Magic.." Pinkie looked around. "Hey! Do you know that old show called _Care Bears?_ "Pinkie! Lets not worry about that now!" Rainbow Dash replied. Pinkie jumped up and down. "No! They did that magicy thingy with their stomach..Umm..A Care Bear Stare? Lets try it with our cutie marks!"Rainbow Dash's eyes widened. "Thats actually a good idea!" Rainbow Dash and Pinkie Pie stood with their butts in the air. "Cutie Mark! STARE!" And the Rainbow and balloons grew off their butts and turned into a beam of blue and pink. It tore a hole in the wall and they stood up again. "We did it!" They all ran and jumped threw the hole. They saw the bones and blood of ponies and they stood their with a WTH (What the Hay?!) face. A pony walked from the shadows with a orange pelt and a cow girl hat.

"...Apple Jack..?"

TO BE CONTINUED FOR DRAMATIC AFFECT.

NOW GO DOWN

...

...

...

...

...

...

...

...

...

...

...

...

...

HI!


	6. Chapter 6: The monster inside

Fluttershy's POV:

Fluttershy landed in front of the grey pony. "Hey! Fluttershy!" Said a voice that had feminism in it. "Derpy? Derpy..Hooves?" Derpy put her head down shaking it making her yellow hair bounce. "Nope! You got that wrong! Its Ditzey Doo!" She replied slowly. Fluttershy then said. "Ditzey, have you seen Pinkie Pie or Rainbow Da-" "RAINBOW DASH?" Derpy cut her off. Fluttershy nodded getting her hopes up. "Yes! Her!" Derpy shook her head. "Nope, but there was this time, we went flying and I bumped into her and she fell inside a cloud." Fluttershy sighed. "Nevermind Derpy..I mean..Ditzey." Derpy put her nose in hers. "I'M NOT DITZEY! I'M PINKIE...OH WAIT! I'M DERPY!" Fluttershy started to walk away. "Wait! I think I know were they are! Could I join you?" Fluttershy turned her head. "Good! Yes lets go!" They galloped off and headed to the pony prison again.

AppleJack's POV:

She stared at Twilights dead body, dangling off the fan. "I'm a monster.." She ran into a wall and slammed her head. She shook her head to make the pain disappear but then turned. A glistening mirror with purple rims, stood high in front of her. "Why not ready up? I'm a mess probab-" She gasped at the mirror. She looked into it and a blood covered pony stood in front of her. The skin on her face was tearing off, stapled to her face, like a zombie. One of her eyes bleed. And her stomach had a wrap around it. Her hat was teared and in red marker it said, "MURDER." She started to back away when she bumped into something, or someone. "Hello?" Said a demonic voice. "Hello?" Said it again. She whipped around and it was AppleJack again . She screamed and ran out the door. "Leave me alone!"


End file.
